


The Winter of Our Love

by nursal1060



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Dancing, F/M, Family Hopes, Family Issues, Family Secrets, First Dance, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy, Happy Ending, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Nervousness, Slow Dancing, Snow Day, Snowy Night, fun day, visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ukraine visits Turkey's country for the winter. Things are really cute and fun, until his mother asks something uncalled for from Ukraine! How will she respond? Can she ever make Turkey happy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winter of Our Love

"Waah!” Ukraine sat crying on her porch and was trying to wipe her eyes.  
A masked man came to her aid and sat besides her, “What is the matter Ukraine-san?”  
She looked at him with her glassy eyes, “T-Turkey? Is that you?”  
He rubbed her shoulder, “Yes, it is me. Will you tell me what ails you?”  
She wiped her eyes and looked down, “I didn’t have enough money to pay for the gas…because I’m a farmer nation. And now…Russia won’t pay for my heat. I feel so cold…and it’s not winter yet.”  
Turkey pulled Ukraine into an embrace, “Come to my country. The Ottoman Empire has all sorts of people, and you can stay with me this winter.”  
Ukraine looked up at him, “Can I really?”  
He nodded, “You can, and you will.” A smile crept across his face and Ukraine laughed. Maybe this winter would be a good one after all.

“Change into this, you’ll be much warmer.” Ukraine gingerly took the clothes from Turkey.  
She’d just arrived from her country and already, people were looking at her strangely. Maybe it was her thin clothes, or her breasts, but she’d wanted to change from the moment she arrived. Luckily, Turkey figured that out and took her shopping. Right now they had gone into a clothing store and he’d picked something for her immediately.  
She came out wearing it, “D-Does look okay?” Ukraine was wearing a white velvet shalwar kameez (including chest-binding to hold her breasts from showing) with sky blue embroidery and the thin white scarf was wrapped around her hair, still letting her blonde bangs show. Her shoes had been changed to bejeweled flat slippers.  
Turkey smiled kindly, “It suits you. I’ll pay for it.” Ukraine was shocked when she saw Turkey paying for everything. And that it cost so much. She’d never be able to pay him back.  
He took Ukraine by the hand, “Let’s go downtown.”

Ukraine had never seen such a busy market before. Everything from clothes to jewelry to trinkets to food to gifts…it was nothing like it was her farmer country. And strangely, she liked it. The hustling of people made the market much more inviting for her.  
Turkey asked, “Do you have a cat’s tongue?”  
Ukraine looked up suddenly, “Huh?”  
Turkey asked again, “Are you sensitive to hot foods?”  
Ukraine shook her head, “When I’m hungry, I’ll eat anything.”  
Turkey gripped her hand harder, “Thank goodness, then we’ll eat in this restaurant. Let’s hurry in, it’ll snow any moment.”

Ukraine ate the food slowly. She didn’t want to eat too much and make Turkey pay too much. And she really didn’t want Turkey to think of her as ‘mannerless’, ‘unladylike’ and ‘immodest’.  
She was used to eating with her hands, so it was no problem to eat this kind of food with her hands. What actually made the food taste better was that Turkey was sitting besides her. She actually used to be afraid of this masked man, but no more. This man had a gentle side…a kinder face than most people knew. Well…and not everyone knew how his face looked to begin with.  
Turkey looked outside, “Ah! Look outside Ukraine-san.”  
Ukraine did so and smiled widely, “Wow! It’s snowing!” This was the first time she’d seen snow in the Ottoman Empire. The other times that she’d come it was just cold. But never snowy. Ukraine felt something warm on her hand, and saw that it was Turkey’s hand. She smiled and blushed.

Turkey asked her, “Are you sure you want to stay in my small home? It would be much better if I got you a hotel room.”  
Ukraine shook her head, “I want to be with you. Besides, I don’t want you to spend anymore money on me. You already did too much today.”  
The two of them walked side by side, holding hands through the snowy town. The snow was melting as it landed on the ground, but Ukraine didn’t feel the least bit cold. She was holding Turkey’s hand, and it made her so happy.

“Here we are Ukraine-san.” Turkey’s house wasn’t as small as he made it sound like it was. It was a hut, but it was larger than her home was. Ukraine noticed two other girls in the hut too. As soon as they saw them, they came towards them.  
Turkey went up to one and smiled slightly, “Mother.” He turned to the other, “Sister.”  
Turkey’s mother smiled, “My son. You should come home more often.”  
His sister looked at Ukraine, “Brother, who is this pretty lady?”  
Turkey pat Ukraine’s shoulder, “This is Ukraine-san, a country like me. She’s…a very special friend.”  
His mother smiled and capped her hands together, “Splendid! She should spend the night over with us!”

After a tasty meal and thanking the family, Turkey’s sister, whose name was Samizdat, took Ukraine to her room.  
Ukraine was flustered, “I-Is it really okay for me to impose on you like that?”  
Samizdat just smiled, “It’s no problem. Besides, with you here, I think big brother may actually have a chance.”  
Ukraine was confused, “What do you mean?”  
Samizdat turned to her sadly, “My brother hasn’t ever brought a woman home. He has never even been interested in anyone. So when you came, Mama was so happy. Even if you won’t marry him…I’m sure she’s happy to know that you came.”

Halfway through the night, Ukraine left Samizdat’s room and went outside. The snow was still falling, still very lightly like before. She looked up at the sky and pondered. Samizdat and her mom were expecting so much of her. And Turkey…he was such a good friend. She didn’t want to break that connection and friendship that she’d built with him.  
Someone said her name, “Ukraine?” She turned around in her nightgown (borrowed from Samizdat) and shawl (part of the clothes that turkey bought her) to face Turkey, unmasked and half dressed in the cold.  
She ran to him, “What are you doing? You’ll freeze without a shirt!” She pulled off her shawl and draped it onto his shoulders.  
He smiled, “I always loved this about you. Being such a caring person.”  
Ukraine smiled, “It’s because you’re dear to me.”  
Turkey looked down, “Ukraine. You should leave, before I lose control.”  
Ukraine looked up in shock and confusion, “How could you suggest that Turkey? I-I thought we were friends.” Her voice was choked with sobs.  
Turkey lowered his gaze, “If you stay here…I don’t know what I might do to you. Along with Samizdat and mom…they want me to marry you.” Suddenly, Ukraine’s shivers subsided and the snow that was falling began to get speed up. It tousled their hair and made them focus on the matter at hand. What could Ukraine do? What would she honestly do, she didn’t even know.  
Ukraine asked, “First, let’s go in. This snow is really picking up.”

Turkey looked outside, “It’s really blowing out there.”  
Ukraine smiled as she helped him pile wood into the fireplace, “Well, that’s how the winters are like where I live. This is nothing compared to a Ukrainian winter.”  
Once the two of them were by the fireplace, Turkey asked, “What do you think? Do you think you could love me?”  
Ukraine looked up at him innocently, “I know I could.”  
He looked outside, “Forever? Through the ridged winters and burning summers?”  
Ukraine nodded, “I could…but-” She stood up and playfully smirked, saying childishly, “But you’ll need to catch me first!” Ukraine ran out into the snowy world outside the house. She knew she wouldn’t get far before Turkey caught her. And she was right, it only took Turkey a few seconds to catch up to her and embrace her, tackling her into the snow. The two of them laughed as the snow gently sprinkled over their bodies and they shared their first kiss.  
Their mom asked, “Shouldn’t we stop them Samizdat?”  
Samizdat shook her head, “Brother’s happy. Let them be mother. They’ll always remember this snowy night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another reupload from my deviantart account (Published there on 2/7/2013)  
> This is a really old fanfic I made for a contest, I know it's not the best, so please don't be too harsh! :0  
> Enjoy! :D


End file.
